


Run

by obsessed_with_beautiful_words



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, set right after the 9th Doctor regenerates, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_with_beautiful_words/pseuds/obsessed_with_beautiful_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a really, really short thing I wrote because I was having some feelings.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really, really short thing I wrote because I was having some feelings.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing he ever said to you rings in your mind. That was a long time ago, though. Feels like a lifetime.

You were so desperate for him then, and you didn't even know it; you were so desperate for something to happen. Anything. You needed something that made you _feel_. 

And when he said it, grabbing your hand, the smell of his leather jacket surrounding you for the first time, you knew. He was what you had craved for such a long time. And he was fantastic. Fierce and brilliant and angry and loving and so very sad.

But he's not there anymore. In his place stands a man you don't know, wearing his jacket. But without those big ears and nose or the northern accent you love so much. You don't even hear what he's saying because you're desperate again. For him taking your hand and pulling you along, for fish and chips. You need to hear him say it, what he told you the very first time you met. What he'd told you so many times after that.

He does.

You're feeling again.


End file.
